First Day and Audition
by Nicolethegleek
Summary: My OC story, With Nicole Hilary McKenzie.


**So this is the first One shot, where Nicole has her first day at McKinley and Joins New Directions **

Nicole Hilary McKenzie jumped up, hearing her alarm clock blare out Empire State of Mind. She sighed and hit her alarm, determining it was way too early to be awake. She kicked her blanket off and let her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. Nicole yawned now, shuffling out her room to the bathroom. The good thing about being the first up, Nicole realized, was that she got the hot water first.

Grabbing her IPOD, Nicole walked down the stairs as her favorite song, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, played in her ears. She checked the mirror hallway, making sure her outfit looked okay; Pink low top converse, black seven jeans, and a pink Hollister Ignite top. Fixing her thin black headband, which had a red flower on the side, Nicole walked into the kitchen, messing with Parker, Serena, and Sierra's hair as she walked by, singing the end 'La la la' part of the song.

Lilly smiled at her eldest daughter, and hander her a pop-tart, as she did her other three children and went to give Elliot JR his bottle when her husband came down, kissing the top of his children's heads and then his wife before leaving for his early morning job.

Nicole took about two bites of her pop-tart before going to brush her teeth and checking her outfit once again "Bye mi familia!" She smiled; her usual goodbye to the McKenzie's unfazing them, except Elliot JR who stared wide eyed, like he did at most things.

Hopping into her green pickup truck, Nicole drove through Lima, Ohio. Nicole was not too happy with this move, since she had been so happy in New York City. But, it was nice to live in a house and have a room to herself. She smiled a little at that fact, and soon arrived to her new school; William McKinley High School.

Nicole walked to the front office and got her locker and homeroom number. She walked around, looking for her locker, when she saw the club bulletin board. Nicole paused and glanced at the line to sign what looked to be a hundred papers for the cheerleading squad, called Cheerios. Nicole shook her head. She never had any interest in cheerleading.

But something caught her eye and interest. Nicole peered at the paper with no signatures on it.

**New Directions**

**Glee Club**

Nicole blinked at the paper. Why didn't anyone sign up to join? Were they no good? She let a small sigh sneak past her lips, still considering whether or not to sign up. Nicole could sing, and she did like it, but she wasn't great, but she was okay. Nicole bit her lip and after a few moments, retrieved a pen from her bag.

**New Directions  
><strong>

**Glee Club**

_Nicole Hilary McKenzie_

By the end of the school day, Nicole was wondering if joining was such a great idea. She was getting butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't find the auditorium where these audition supposedly was! As Nicole walked around, she walked into Will Schuester, her Spanish teacher. Papers flew to the ground, and Nicole quickly picked them up and handed them back to the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Schuester" Nicole apologized "Um, do you know where the auditorium is?"

Will smiled "Yea, I was heading there now to watch the audition"

"Wait" Nicole said "For the glee club?"

"Uh-huh"

"Looks like it's good I bumped into you then Mr. Schue, I'm auditioning" Nicole laughed

"That is good then. Come on" Will said and lead the girl to the auditorium where he saw Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson waiting outside "Hey guys, is the others in there?"

Rachel gave her award winning smile and nodded "Yes, they are. But Finn and I thought it would be good to wait out here"

Nicole raised her eyebrow at Rachel and glanced up at Finn, who smiled "Hey, I'm Finn Hudson" He greeted

"Nicole McKenzie" She smiled back and heard Rachel speak again

"Hello Nicole, my name is Rachel Berry star of glee club" Rachel said "I'm co-captain along with Finn" She told Nicole, grabbing Finn's hand and smiled up at him, who now smiled at her "Where did you come from?"

"New York City" Nicole said, and Rachel went wide eyed

"I am gonna live there when I graduate, and be on Broadway. And we were there for Nationals, but we only place 12 in 50, and we needed to be in the top 10"

"Too bad" Nicole said sadly

Will nodded "Yes. Well, let's go in so Nicole can show us what she's got"  
>~~~<p>

New Directions sat in the seats of the auditorium as Nicole walked out, lightly holding the microphone stand.

"Hey, I'm Nicole Hilary McKenzie, but you can call me Nicole or Nikki" She smiled "I'm gonna be singing What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, my favorite song" Nicole informed as the music started to play. She took a nervous breath and began.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

Nicole smiled into the crowd, less nervous now as she continued.

_You're on your knees,_  
><em>beggin' please<em>  
><em>'stay with me'<em>  
><em>But honestly,<em>  
><em>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

Nicole took the microphone from the stand and walked around as she sang the chorus

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
><em>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around,<em>  
><em>and I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me, if you hate me,<em>  
><em>you can't save me, baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now,<em>  
><em>whoa 'What the hell'<em>

_What,_  
><em>What,<em>  
><em>What,<em>  
><em>What the hell<em>

Nicole thought about dancing, but realized that might result in something breaking and/or her falling down.

_So what if I go out on a million dates_  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong,<em>  
><em>I just need some time to play (yeah)<em>

Nicole noticed Finn was smiling up at her and giving her a double thumb up, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Nicole smiled back at him, and noticed Rachel roll her eyes. Nicole then got on her knees.

_You're on your knees,_  
><em>beggin' please<em>  
><em>'stay with me'<em>

Nicole hopped up and walked around some more

_But honestly,_  
><em>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
><em>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around,<em>  
><em>and I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me, if you hate me,<em>  
><em>you can't save me, baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now,<em>  
><em>whoa 'What the hell'<em>

Nicole glanced at the rest of New Directions, who seemed to be nodding approvingly. She then brought her gaze towards Finn again.

_La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa_  
><em>La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head<em>  
><em>When I'm messing with you in bed<em>

Giving a smile, Nicole took one more breath before singing the last few parts of the song.

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
><em>I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)<em>  
><em>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)<em>  
><em>You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<em>

At the end, Nicole couldn't help herself. She hopped off stage and walked towards the seats now.

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

Nicole took a few breaths and smiled at the club, who were clapping "So I guess I wasn't terrible"

"That was very good Nicole" Will said, and heard someone (Rachel) grumble that it was a little pitchy and didn't leave up to Avril's full potential of the song. Will ignored her and smiled at Nicole

"Welcome to the club"

**Well there it is. Read and review please!**


End file.
